


A family (tommy x badboyblue)

by Problematicboy69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematicboy69/pseuds/Problematicboy69
Summary: Using this as cope and writing practice
Kudos: 2





	A family (tommy x badboyblue)

It was early in the morning sun only starting to rise the mobs slowly start burning the smell of the flowers take cover the wind as the leaves sway slowly the lonely noise that can be heard from miles is the sound of feet moving around from creepers spiders and other mobs one creature was sitting on a tree branch a big fluffy tail wag slowly with wars bought forward as he waits for his next victim it didn't take long before an unknowing blonde hair male walking with his best friend walked under the tree leading the younger male to jump on the 6'3 male "i caught you!" He wagged his tail happily sitting on the blonde's back "yeah yeah I can see that blue" tommy huffed as tubbo laughed falling to his knees from laughing so hard "told you I was sneaky" blue wagged his tail and got up helping up the other male "isn't it abit early for that big man I'm not even streaming yet" he smiled hugging blue gently " I know" he giggled hugging back "come on let's go to my place" tommy smiled holding the wolf boys hair "say hi to ranboo for me tubbo" he said running off with blue his small hill and picking up the 5'6 boy and bringing him since shutting the door and laying him on the bed for the wolf to curl up and get comfortable "want music?" Tommy asked wondering if he wanted to listen to the discs "yeah!" Blue wagged his tail faster as tommy put in the music disc as it played he went through his chests searching for some carrots "do you want carrots shortie?" Tommy asked looking at blue "yes please!" He smiled nuzzling the pillow

[Time skip]

The music has finally stopped playing both boys cuddled up to each other in bed calm silence taking over the small place small kisses planted onto the forehead of the 14 year old giving small gentle pats to the tired pup tommy was calm when he wasn't on camera he enjoyed cuddling and staying calm when he went to plant a kiss on the tiny males head he noticed the boy was shaking worried he'd catch a cold he grabbed a hoodie and put it on blue, after awhile he started blushing as the tired pup started wiggling and moving around in his sleep which he knew wouldn't end well as tommy was 16 and his hormones were still pretty high he carefully lifted blue not wanting to wake him up and moved him next to him so he could get up but blue held onto the older males arm whimpering causing tommy to get back into bed and shamefully slide his hand in his shorts and into his boxers desperately wanting to get rid of his boner before his boyfriend wakes up be slowly started moving his hand up and down the hardened shaft bitting his lips to stop the moans blue whimpers and whines in his sleep turning on the blonde more thrusting into his hand desperately to cum he hadn't noticed he'd woken blue up from the movements "w-what are you do-" blue sat up quickly gasping and covering his mouth tommy fell to the floor in surprise and embarrassment "I can explain! I swear I didn't mean to I sor-" blue cut of tommy with pulling his shorts and boxers down and sucking on the tip slightly "master it's okay let me help you do we can get some more sleep" blue smiled knowing tommy had to stream tomorrow and didn't want to let him stream while tired he took half of tommy I his mouth sucking more each time the older male thrusted upwards into blues throat soon it got faster and rougher tommy hand blue pinned against the bed thrusting roughly into the small mouth his balls hitting blue chin roughly and a viable bulge in the younger males neck could be seen as the thrusts because faster and sloppier soon cum shot down blues neck and tommy pulled out blue and tommy both pass out.

[Meanwhile in Karl's house next to tommy's]

Karl sat there in bed with snapnap rubbing his back "I can't believe we woke up to that and quackity slept through it" karl fell into snapnap's arms "I know babe I know but quackity fell asleep on the floor and rolled under the bed he can sleep through anything" he giggled rubbing the man's head "truuee" he whined "want some kisses before going back to sleep?" Snapnap cupped Karl's face "yeaaahhh" he blushed


End file.
